


[Vid] Weird Friends

by eliotkeats



Category: Banlieue 13 (Movies)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6527434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliotkeats/pseuds/eliotkeats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Password: weirdfriends</p>
    </blockquote>





	[Vid] Weird Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Password: weirdfriends

 


End file.
